


Corruption

by Travis_A_Aguirre2003



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travis_A_Aguirre2003/pseuds/Travis_A_Aguirre2003
Summary: "The righteous turned wicked, the hero tired villain, and the light turned dark, that is my definition of corruption." Travis A. Aguirre
Relationships: None





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project that I created in my English class, I thought I should share it.

I love myself, I love my family and friends, and I love this world. The delicacy of our beautiful planet we named Earth, the sphere of life that holds all of life. The atmosphere of purity and spirit that holds a special place in my heart as the Sun and moon remains a place in the sky as well as the stars and clouds. I love the world for its instinct of a wheel to be a cycle of life and death, but we humans are the center of this cycle, we have a choice between life and death, but we aren't the results but the ones who bring it. Violence Against oneself, hatred and bitterness, anger and sadness, grief and loss, pain and suffering, sins and crimes requiring punishment, and even if we have the choice to change we still choose hell to pay. I never in my life ever thought of myself as a fool, how can I be so stupid to believe that the world is safe and sound. How can I be an idiot for believing there was good for anyone that one could make a difference in this world, how foolish I was to have hope for the lost? The world is cold and dark just like our mind and soul, our heart and spirit are hard and breakable like stone crumbling into dust. I hate this world that is dying from our sins, I hate my family and friends who have become my slaveholders and enemies and I hate myself who was once innocent became perverted. I have been corrupted.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "The righteous turned wicked, the hero turned villain, and the light turned dark, that is my definition of corruption."  
> Travis A. Aguirre


End file.
